The First Galactic War Over Cengkeh
"The Terrans are intervening in our internal politics and we know that for certain!" ''-Baroness Stazy of Levrites, 2121, Alysian Empire The '''First Galactic War Over Cengkeh' (2125 - 2128), also referred to as the First Galactic War or the First Cengkeh War, is the first large-scale military conflict between the Terran Dominion and the Alysian Empire. The Terran's Human Intervention Vector battled against the Alysian's Aeronautical Intragalactic Defense System with the casus beli of Alysian intervention in Terran trade (relating to the intergalactic commodity of cengkeh) and causing a mild inflation within the empire. The Terranians issued the verdict of State Endorsed Xenobiotics where the citizens consumed state-subsidized medicine to heighten their immunity against biological weapons imposed by AIDS. In the end, a compromise was reached between the HIV and AIDS as fighting ceased over the planet of Ganja-02. HIV imposed the currency of Standard Terran Dollars to be used in galactic trade during the peace negotiations, thus weakening the opposing faction significantly. The treaty came into effect in the embodiment of the Legislative Order of the First Galactic War Over Cengkeh, now archived in the Grand Archives Society. Declaration of War Tensions arose between the two parties since 2121 when the Alysian Baroness Stazy of Levrites stated "The Terrans are intervening in our internal politics and we know that for certain!" in one of her rallying speeches near her home. An embargo was declared by the Terran Dominion in 2123 to hinder the Alysian Empire's trade influence over the galaxy. On the 30th of January 2125, the Alysian cruiser Azamorgar under the command of Admiral Nevis Salis'tih open fired on a passing trade convoy belonging to the Terran Dominion. Nevis Salistih was trailed on the 1st of February and declared not-guilty by the Alysian Supreme Court, thus continuing his career as an Admiral. In response to the uncalled-for aggression, President Adven Gahlist of the Terran Dominion formally declared war on the Alysian Empire on the 3rd of February 2125 (STT). The war was foretold since 2123 by the Scholars of the Grand Archives Society due to the appearance of Alqaas-01, a nebula associated to the manifestation of Alqaas, The First Scholar. Notable Batles Battle of Lodarsin The first major battle of the First Cengkeh War, dubbed the Battle of Lodarsin, took place on the 5th of March 2125 over the planet of Lodarsin. The Terran fleet led by Grand Admiral Stoik Manus had an estimated strength of 500 Kuisno ''Motherships, 1500 ''Haldor ''Destroyers, and 700 ''Miunir ''Cruisers whilst the Alysian fleet led by Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI (who assumed command of High Admiral after the declaration of the war) had an estimated strength of 400 ''Asqanar ''Motherships, 2000 ''S'darsky ''Destroyers, and 300 ''Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers. The battle began at 0700 local time with the Terran planetary defense batteries opening fire on the Alysian Star Cruiser Amadea. The battle lasted for 15 days as the rapid influx of reinforcements from both sides kept the battle from ending decisively for either side. Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI ordered the ''S'darsky ''Destroyers to fire a volley of shells at the Terran ''Kuisno ''Motherships. Under the leadership of Admiral Nevis Salis'tih, the ''Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers fired smoke shells towards the enemy fleet, rendering them blind to the volley from the ''Haldors. The battle was a Pyrrhic victory for the Alysians as the Terran ships fled from Lodarsin. The planet was heavily scarred by the battle as it has lost 1/4 of its landmass from missed shots and aerial bombardment. Battle of Sulis-01 The second major battle of the First Cengkeh War, dubbed the Battle of Sulis-01, took place on the 15th of April 2126 over the planet of Sulis-01. The Alysian fleet of 700 S'darsky ''Destroyers and 500 ''Stus-Ui-Nuhr Cruisers led a surprise attack against the Terran-occupied Sulis-01 (which used to be under Alysian control). The undermanned Terran army of 400 Haldor ''Destroyers were caught off-guard by the attack and scrambled to defensive positions. The battle appears to be a decisive victory for the Alysians, but the Terrans had another plan in mind. The planet Sulis-01 is largely inhabited by pro-Alysian civilians as they were under Alysian control before previous battles. The Terran ''Haldor ''Destroyers held off the Alysian fleet for roughly 4 hours until the strategic retreat order was sounded. As the ''Haldor ''Destroyers were retreating, the Terrans fired their Planetary-Annihilator ''Eye of Skos ''to the planet of Sulis-01, cracking its core and melting the planet from the inside out. All the inhabitants of Sulis-01 died in this incident (approximately 3 billion people), both pro-Terran and pro-Alysian. Emperor Rex Vallabia XIV condemned the Terrans for "Living Rights Violation" but no action could be taken since there was no neutral body to govern the rules of galactic war. '''Battle of Ezgrezy' A minor battle with devastating impact was the Battle of Ezgrezy, which took place on the 2nd of May 2127. The small fleet escorting Baroness Stazy of Levrites (which consisted of 70 Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers) was ambushed by a Terran fleet of 500 ''Haldor ''Destroyers. The battle was a decisive victory for the Terrans and Baroness Stazy of Levrites was captured by the Terrans. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was trialed before the Terran Supreme Court and witnessed by President Adven Gahlist and Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was sentenced to death with the verdict of "guilty of war crimes against the Terrans". She was executed on the 18th of February 2127 and her execution was aired live across the systems of the Terrans and Alysians. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was sent back to the Alysian Empire and her body was given a state funeral by Rex Vallabia XIV. Baroness Stazy of Levrites is honored as a galactic hero and is often the symbol for the upcoming galactic wars. '''Battle of Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih' The third major battle of the First Cengkeh War, dubbed the Battle of Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih, took place on the 24th of June 2127 over the planet of Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih. Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih was the command post of the Terran fleet commanded by Grand Admiral Stoik Manus. Alysian intelligence have determined that Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si was holding a routine inspection of the defense contingent assigned to Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih. The Alysians launched a full-scale attack with a fleet consisting of 300 Asqanar ''Motherships, 1500 ''S'darsky ''Destroyers, and 500 ''Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers. The defending Terran fleet consisting of 100 ''Kuinos ''Motherships and 700 ''Miunir ''Cruisers were annihilated by the Alysian fleet. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus and Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si attempted to escape Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih, but the planet was encircled by the numerous Terran fleet. Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si managed to escape but Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was caught by a patrolling ''S'darsky ''Destroyer. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was brought before the presence of Rex Vallabia XIV before being condemned of "guilty of the murder of a national hero" without trial from the Alysian Supreme Court. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was executed by Moonsecution (leaving a person on a moon and shooting said moon with a Planetary-Annihilator) in the moon of Syazni-01 by the weapon ''Rexus Magnus ''as a form of humiliation towards the Terran Dominion. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was honored for his bravery in previous battles and has been forged into Terran history for years to come. '''Battle of Ganja-02' The fourth and final battle of the First Cengkeh War, dubbed the Battle of Ganja-02, took place on the 29th of January, 2128 over the planet of Ganja-02. The grand fleet of both parties are in a standoff after the death of each respective national heroes. The Terran fleet led by Grand Admiral Smoris Naudyr (who replaced Stoik Manus after his death) had an estimated strength of 700 Kuisno ''Motherships, 2000 ''Haldor ''Destroyers, and 900 ''Miunir ''Cruisers whilst the Alysian fleet led once again by Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI had an estimated strength of 600 ''Asqanar ''Motherships, 1800 ''S'darsky ''Destroyers, and 1000 ''Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers. The battle at 0600 local time commenced over the planet of Ganja-02 as Grand Admiral Smoris Naudyr's ''Kuisno ''Motherships scrambled their fighters and bombers towards the opposing fleet. Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI launched orbital bombardments to the planet of Ganja-02 as he detected major movements in the planet. The bombardments ceased at 1300 local time as Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI realized that the movements detected in the planet originated from scholars of the Grand Archives Society. As the Alysian fleet ceased fire in its entirety, the Terran fleet also followed. The Alysian fleet under Admiral Nevis Salis'tih requested a formal cease fire from both parties, stating "neutrals have been shot". The battle officially ended at the 30th of January, 2128. '''De-escalation of War' The February Armistice After the incident at Ganja-02, President Adven Gahlist and Rex Vallabia XIV agreed to sign a peace treaty in neutral lands. Both leaders met at the Grand Library of the Grand Archives Society. President Adven Gahlist agreed to a ceasefire with terms of war reparations from the Alysians which imposed numerous unequal treaties towards the Alysian Empire. With pressure to end the war from the citizens, Rex Vallabia XIV agreed to a ceasefire between the two, thus formally ending the war. The Legislative Order of the First Galactic War Over Cengkeh The Legislative Order of the First Galactic War Over Cengkeh was enacted which imposed previously mentioned unequal treaties. One of which (and the treaty that greatly hindered the Alysian Empire) was Article 22.A which states "Designates the Standard Terran Dollar as the galactic currency in any form of Intergalactic Trade and must be upheld by both parties;", stating that the Alysian Empire will have to conduct intergalactic trade using the Standard Terran Dollars. The treaty was signed on the 9th of February, 2128; thus conclusively ending the war. Aftermath Article 22.A came into effect on the 11th of February, 2128. The Alysian Empire experienced a recession in their trade influence over the galaxy as they depend on the Standard Terran Dollars. The planet Ganja-01 (a planet in the same star system as Ganja-02) is officially colonized by the Terran Dominion to exert their trade influence with their newly-found reliable source of the galactic commodity cengkeh. The Terran Dominion would dominated galactic trade for the next upcoming years, but this war has greatly soured relations between the Terran Dominion and the Alysian Empire. Category:Historical Events